Stop Asking Me Out!
by zoey zink
Summary: Mike Newton has to be the dumbest person alive! He cannot take a hint! This is just a one-shot of Mike getting shot down by Bella AND Edward NOT SLASH AH


**This is AH, just so you know and the Cullen's have always lived in Forks. Same dynamics but Esme and Carlisle are older do they are Edward, Alice, and Emmett's biological parents. Rose and Jasper are twins and are Esme's niece and nephew. ExB, AxJ, RxEm are all best friends (even Bella and Rose). Also, Bella is totally awesome in my story and does NOT trip over air, she is kick ass lol on with the fanfiction!**

Bella's POV

"Mike! You creeper! Stop following me or I swear to God I will kick the shit outta you!" I screamed. Mike froze, a look of shock evident on his face.

"Uh, uh… I wasn't following you… we were just walking in the same direction." He stammered.

"Wow. Seriously? I'm walking to my truck. Your car is all the way over there! At the other end of the parking lot! Now I know that you were following me so whatever it is that you are trying to tell me, just spit it out already!!!" I was so tired of Mike's creepy-stalker persona. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. I mean, it's really obvious that I'm not interested seeing as I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! But he just can't grasp that.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you would, uh, like to go out sometime. Like on a date?" squeaked Mike. Yeah, _squeaked_. It's sad really, but mostly it's hilarious that his voice still does that.

"NO Mike I will NOT go out with you EVER because I have a boyfriend! Stop asking. Next time, I will seriously kick your ass, got it?" I said. I was serious. He was really scaring me. It's like he was always there and if I had to use violence to get the message across, then I was sure as hell going to use violence!

He looked like he was going to start crying. How funny would that be? Oh well. I think I really got my point across, now I could relax and spend time with Edward. Mmmm…. Edward.

Mike's POV

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe that she said she would _kick me_! What the hell was that all about. I was all polite and crap when I asked her, and then she wouldn't frickin' shut up about how 'she has a boyfriend' !" I exclaimed into the phone. I was talking to my best friend, Tyler. He knew how I felt about Bella.

"Hey listen man, I think she was just kidding about the kicking you part. You should ask her tomorrow at lunch just as like, a last shot at it. I doubt she'll do anything in the middle of a crowed lunchroom," Said Tyler

"Yeah! Okay, yeah I'll ask her tomorrow. Talk to you then. Later, man," I said.

"Later," said Tyler as he hung up.

His plan was awesome! Can't believe I didn't think of it! Probably would've come to me in a couple more minutes. I needed to tell her that Cullen was all wrong for her. She'll she it's the truth and she'll break up with him! I can't wait for tomorrow!

(The next day at lunch)

Bella's POV

I hadn't seen Mike creeping by my locker at all today so I guess I finally got through to him. I looked up as the most gorgeous man ever walked up to me.

"Excuse me, miss? May I escort you to the dining hall?" asked Edward, trying not to laugh as he extended his arm.

I decided to play along. He was too cute acting all formal, like he had been born in 1900 or something. **(A/N: hahah just thought I'd throw that in there but he is human!!) **

"Oh, why yes, sir. I would be delighted!" I laughed as we walked into the cafeteria arm in arm.

Edward told me he was going to go sit while he got our food. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around, thinking it was Edward.

Wrong.

It was Mike.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked, there was no patience in my voice.

"Well, I-" started Mike, but I cut him off.

"Don't! Don't do it Mike!" I practically screamed. Edward saw what was happening and started to walk toward me, our lunch forgotten.

"Is there a problem, Newton?" Edward asked. The menace in his voice was undisguised.

"Yeah! Yeah there is a problem! You don't deserve her Cullen! It's so obvious that she wants me! The only reason she says no when I ask her out is because she is afraid of you! Well not anymore! Bella!!! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??!!" Mike screamed.

Oh. My. God. What was wrong with him? Well, he asked for it. Before Edward could say anything I pulled back my wrist and let it snap forward with as much force as possible. There was a very satisfying _crack! _As my fist made contact with his nose. Then there was pain. Freaking OW! My hand hurt like hell but it was worth it to see the look on his face.

Edward saw the way I was holding my hand against my chest in pain. He had an incredulous look on his face. In fact, everybody in the cafeteria was staring at the 3 of us, mouths hanging open. Except for Emmett who burst out laughing and screamed "GO BELLS!!"

"Is that a no?" asked Mike. Before I could say anything (or kick him) Edward lunged forward and hit Mike square in the jaw with a lot more force than I had. Mike flew back into Jessica who dumped her tray of spaghetti all over Lauren. It had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen.

I started laughing and Emmett was laughing so hard that he looked like he was going to pee his pants. Alice's tiny shoulders were shaking and she leaned against Rose who was laughing as well. Jasper was banging his fists on the table as he cracked up. Edward put one are protectively around me but I could feel him shaking with laughter as well.

"That is a _Hell No_, Newton, so stop asking out my girlfriend!" exclaimed Edward as we walked away from a very confused Mike.

Mike's POV

Ow ow ow! My face killed! I can't believe she really punched me! And then Cullen punched me! And he hit A LOT harder than Bella! Why the hell would they punch me??!!

Wait.

Maybe… maybe Bella doesn't _want_ to go out with me…

Nah…


End file.
